


grind

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Grinding, Sexual Tension, episode 105
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima tends to Vansh's wound on his knee. Vansh, who is still too wound up, releases his tension by grinding against her.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 7





	grind

“Pant utharo.” Riddhima commanded in a tone that left no room for nonsense.

  


Vansh, with the scowl still on his face, turned around to see if he had heard her right.

  


Riddhima crossed her arms, and repeated herself. “Meine kaha pant utharo.” Vansh continued to glare at her but refused to do as she asked. “Vansh zakham hua hai. Bahut khoon beh chuka hoga.”

  


He scoffed. “As if you care.”

  


Riddhima shrugged. “Fine. Mat lagao dawai. Jab infection bar jayega aur tumhari taang katni pari gi phir khud ko kos na. You know what, I think that’s a great idea. Kyunki ek taang pe toh tum mujhe pakkar ne se rahe. So you can just sit here and watch as I run far away from you.”

  


Hearing her words, something fiery got lit inside Vansh’s eyes. Maintaining eye contact with her, Vansh began unbuckling his belt with a lot more force than was necessary. Riddhima curled her fingers into her elbows, afraid for just a second about what he might do with the belt. Her eyes stinging, she looked away. The belt fell to the ground, and Vansh worked on loosening, and pulling his pant down. Embarrassed, Riddhima walked towards the corner of their room where they kept the first aid kit. When she came back with it, she continued to keep her eyes lowered.

  


“Bed pe baitho.” She told him, placing the first aid kit atop the blanket.

  


One glance at the wound told her she needed to clean it up thoroughly before she applied any ointments to it. She went to the bathroom, filled a small bowl with lukewarm water, and pulled out a clean towel from one of the drawers. She turned around and saw Vansh seated on the bed as instructed. His jaw was clenched, hands were fisted, and there was a deep scowl etched onto his face. Riddhima took a moment to breathe deeply. She just had to get over with this as fast as she could.

  


With quick steps she approached, and crouched down in front of him. Dipping the clean towel into the lukewarm water, she wrung the excess liquid out of the towel. She gently placed it against his kneecap, and he hissed.

  


“Dard hoga.” She looked pointedly at him, “Bardasht kar lo.”

  


She returned her attention back to his knee, and gently patted him so that she knew which areas to be extra careful around. She dipped the towel into the bowl again, wrung out the red water, and this time wiped the dried blood off of the uninjured skin. Now she just had one area to work on. She placed the towel into the bowl, no longer needing it. She reached for the first aid kit, and took out an ointment that will help soothe the wound. She carefully dabbed the cream around the affected area. From the corner of her eye, she saw Vansh’s hands clench. She tried to be gentler, but the wound was far too vast. It’ll only heal with time.

  


With the cream applied, she twisted the cap closed, and unrolled the bandages. She straightened his leg out so that it was easier for her to wrap his kneecap. With the bandage tightly wrapped, she gently bent his leg. He hissed again.

  


“Try not to bend it too much.” She told him, putting all the materials back into the medical kit.

  


Vansh stood up immediately. She looked up at him, and her eyes widened. She hadn’t expected him to be standing so close to her. The transformation in his eyes was so quick she wasn’t sure if she saw it right. The irritation, and anger melted away into a different kind of fire. One that was more raw, primal, and ran deeper than he would ever care to admit. As Riddhima’s eyes lowered, her cheeks bloomed a deep red blush. Now she knew why he lost all his anger. She raised her doe like eyes back at him, and his breath hitched. His pupils dilating, they kept darting over her face as if he couldn’t believe the vision he was getting to see.

  


Riddhima picked up the bloodied bowl, and ducking her head, ran into the bathroom. She dumped the bowl into the sink, and gripped the counter with both hands. She closed her eyes and took in a few breaths to calm herself.

  


Whatever happened was nothing. So what if she was on her knees, and he was standing in front of her? It didn’t mean anything. It was just a passing moment between them like so many others in the past. In just a few minutes, he would put this behind him, and find another reason to yell at her. There was no point in getting worked up about this because  nothing would ever happen.

  


In the mirror, Riddhima saw Vansh enter the bathroom. He leaned back against the door, and kept his intense gaze on her. His chest rose and fell in controlled methods. Riddhima tore her eyes away from him, and twisted the faucet on. The water rushed out of the tap, and Riddhima began beating the bloodied towel just to give herself something to do. For a moment, she imagined the towel was Vansh himself, and she began hitting it harder. For all the impromptu anger, for all the rough, harsh words he would throw at her, for his erratic mood swings - she beat the towel roughly.

  


She froze when Vansh came behind her, and placed his hands on her arms. He kept his head lowered, not even daring to look her in the eye. Riddhima got pissed off. She tried to wrench herself out of his hold, but he held on tightly, and pushed her back against himself. She once again froze at the contact. This time, she didn’t dare to look back at him.

  


Slowly, he pushed her forward so that she was slightly bent over the counter. He slid his hands down her arms, and cupped her body with his. His hands travelled down to her hips, and he pushed it back against himself. Riddhima’s heart pounded hard against her chest. She closed her eyes, and tried to control her breathing as he tried to do. It was futile of course as she gasped when he began to grind himself against her.

  


Up and down. Lightly at first as if he were just testing things out. When she didn’t protest, his rhythm increased, as did her breathing. She craned her neck to look behind her, and saw Vansh’s eyes squeezed shut. When he finally did open them, they were the widest Riddhima had ever seen them.

  


Taking in a sharp breath, he spun her around, and crouched down just enough so that he could lift her. Riddhima gasped at the pressure between her legs when they were wrapped around his hips. He took them back to the bed where he threw her on the bed, and continued to grind against her.

  


Up and down, harder than last time. With each added pressure, Riddhima felt herself get tighter and tighter. She had tried to cup his cheek, but he pinned her arms above her head. He had leaned down close enough that Riddhima thought he would kiss her but he never did. He trembled above her, and Riddhima saw the stupid internal fight he threw himself in. He obviously wanted her, but he still kept holding himself back.

  


Annoyed, Riddhima pushed him off of her, and held him back against the bed. She swung her leg over his body, and watched the flitting expressions on his face. He could try to keep his face as neutral as he wanted, but he couldn’t hide his desire for Riddhima any longer. She was sitting right on top of it, and she could feel every single inch of it between her legs.

  


Her hands on his chest, she moved slowly against him, wanting to test things out for herself. His hands rested on either side of her hips, and he guided her into sitting in a better position. Her eyes closed, as she craned her neck. She sighed at how glorious he felt underneath her. She continued to move against him, but it wasn’t enough. She moved faster against him, it still wasn’t enough. She was slowly starting to lose all coherent thought except for one: she needed  more . More pressure, more speed, more contact.  _ More, more, more _ .

  


Vansh presumably needed the same for he flipped her on the side, kept her leg hooked around himself, and continued to grind himself against her. This time he moved even more frantically. Riddhima wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lowered himself enough so that he could bury his face into hers. Their harsh breaths mingled with one another, and their hands grasped desperately at each other.

  


“Fck!” Vansh moaned against her.

  


“Please don’t stop.” Riddhima whispered, her eyes squeezed shut.

  


Vansh continued to move against her, and Riddhima gasped at the wet contact. A few more minutes, and she too, came with a fierce shudder. She opened her eyes, and saw Vansh hovering over her. His fingers were lightly playing with the fringes of her hair.

  


After what felt like a few long minutes to Riddhima, Vansh finally lowered his head, and kissed her.


End file.
